


Not Too Tight

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, just krem being amazing and lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Krem helps you out with your sword fighting technique.





	Not Too Tight

**Author's Note:**

> A piece I posted to my tumblr (imaginesofeveryfandom) and I decided to put a copy here. Requested by anon: A “teaching you to hold a sword” one shot with the resident cutie, Krem?

You had been trying to practice your sword work in the courtyard, Blackwall had put a sword in your hand and told you to practice on a dummy...you had absolutely no idea what you were doing.

“You’re standing all wrong, sweet.” You look over your shoulder at Krem whose leaning against the one tree in the courtyard. You’ve known Krem for a few months at this point, the Chargers had arrived not long ago, but they quickly found themselves at home. You weren’t a fighter, just another person dragged along for the ride. You were better at more domestic tasks than conflict based ones...but everyone seemed to think you needed to learn how to fight even on a basic level.

“Help? Blackwall just shoved a sword in my hand and I have no idea what i’m doing!” You gesture with the sword and apologise to the elf who you nearly sliced in the arm as he walked past...you had no idea what you were doing. You felt utterly stupid and ridiculous. 

“Well, first things first...” Krem walks behind you, a foot kicking between your own to change your stance, “Keep your feet apart, your sword foot slightly forward.” You do as he says feeling odd about the closeness, you can practically feel his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. 

“Like this?”

“Less tense, you want to be springy like a dancer not solid like a rock...that’s Bull’s job, sweet.” You force yourself to relax, bouncing slightly on the balls of your feet. “Good.”

Hands slid over yours, and pull one of your hands away from the hilt of the sword, “This is only a short sword, you don’t need both hands...” It’s strange having your back pressed against Krem’s chest, it’s strange having him hold your hand like that, having him this close, but not the bad sort of strange. The good sort.

“You want a loose grip, the first 3 fingers should be gripping the others are just there, okay? If you hold it too tight you’re just going to lose your sword when it collides with another..” You do as he says, it feels precarious like the sword will simply fall from your hand, but you trust Krem...after all he’s been swinging a sword since he was young.

He steps back from you and you miss the hand against your back, miss having him that close to you but you try to ignore those feelings. It’s Krem after all and you need to concentrate. 

“Take a swing.” After each movement Krem adjusts your stance or your hold, gives you tips and advice on how to improve. The two of you work in the courtyard until you’re dripping with sweat and ready to drop. But it’s a good feeling, you feel like you’ve accomplished something.

“You’re going to be the best before we know it, sweet.” You want to ask him why he always calls you that, why he has to smile at you so lovely, but you know you’ll only embarrass yourself and instead thank him for his help.


End file.
